rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/RW vs. BY?
Heller everyone! Summer time is the best time to sleep. Sleeping invokes dreams, and dreams invoke weird RWBY scenarios that I desparately needed to share. In this dream, team RWBY found themselves split over a certain issue. I don't know what it was, but apparently it was great enough to cause the previously established pairs of the teams to fight one another. It was Ruby against Blake, and Weiss against Yang. I must say, it was one of the most intense battles that I've ever witnessed. Particularly between Ruby and Blake. And for some strange reason the animation was in uber high quality as well. Akin to Dead Fantasy updated character model quality, 10x. It was strange, and a bit heartbreaking, because those girls had grown so close, yet their differences in views drove them apart. I think the reason I had this dream was because recently I watched a few animes dealing with best friends opposing each other. I.e. Code Geass, Punchline, Magi, Fairytale, etc. Which made me curious about the future of the actual show. Miles and Kerry have already used so many tropes/cliches, I wonder if they would someday include the best friend vs. best friend storyline? I know personally I wouldn't mind. If written properly, I am a sucker for those kinds of conflicts. Not because I like seeing two,(or more) loved ones clash, but because of the differences in idealogies, the inner and outer conflict that both parties experience during those clashes. Inner truth vs. Inner truth, personal world view versus another. Questions of morality vs logic. If handled well, I think RWBY could pull that off without a hitch. We certainly already have a foundation. For example, Blake going rouge again, Ruby becoming disheartened to the point of hating the world, Yang backing up Blake, Weiss taking over Schnee industries, but while its public image is being redeemed, she's secretly misuing her authority, just to name a few possibilities. To elaborate a bit more on two of the above hypotheticals, it would be interesting to see Blake, or even Ruby turn their backs against Beacon and the others. Blake because her betrayal would result from a feeling of hopelessness and futility. So while her separation from the group would be most expected, it would still feel genuine and perhaps even inevitable. I imagine her betrayal would include abandoning her huntress training, acceptanece of the current WF's methods, and even assuming leadership after Adam's death. Ruby's shift would be most interesting to me, because she started out with a strong moral view. We would see cracks in those views becoming more and more apparent as she encounters soul shaking experiences. She would lose her innocence gradually, which would subsequently cause her worldview to drastically shift from one of hope to despair. After completing her huntress training, she would venture out into the world, seeing the horrors of man's hands, the atrocities of the CoG, and the terror of the real world. In a way similar to Suzaku, she would abandon her idealistic perceptions, and get her hands dirty. This hatred for the world would bring her into conflict with other hunters. These are just a few angles of one which could think. And that's just RWBY. JNPR could be included in this as well. Team vs. Team. RWBY rebels against Vale, so its up to JNPR to take them down. Or something similar to that. Really anyone of our main characters could be taken down a dark/different path, considering their histories. It's just interesting to think about. Thanks for reading all this rabble. If you have any thoughts on the matter, I would love to see what they are. Would you dislike this sort of concept in RWBY? Side note: My dream also included Cinder, Emerald, and Mercuary being apart of the Vytal tournament. Things became...very puzzling from that point foward. Category:Blog posts